A Boot To The Face
by 3D.2why
Summary: Ace squinted his eyes at every blond haired man he met. "Er...that's Marco, Ace." "Right, right."


**A/N: This is a one-shot dedicated to the reunion ace and sabo never had.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece and if I did, ace would have never died!(spoiler if you didn't know...)**

* * *

 _A Boot To The Face_

* * *

Quote of the day:" From a little spark may burst a flame."- Dante Alighieri

Ace had seen the top-hat and blonde hair, but he didn't think much about it.

It was the face that gave him wide eyes.

 _Sabo_!

It was the first thing that came to mind.

 _He's dead, you idiot!_

But then reality sunk the ship-couldn't he hope in peace?

 _There wasn't even a body and besides, for all we know sabo could have jumped off the boat before he got hit!_

That does explain the scars the man has...

 _But the question is..._

Why hadn't he contacted them?

Tears, self-hate and a tattoo.

Ace would add rum to the list but his devil fruit burnt that liquid the moment it goes into his mouth.

"SABO!" Ace shouted and the man looked at ace in shock, as tears escaped his eyes and fell to the floor.

Ace grinned, but was confused as to why he cried.

The man-who-replied-to-the-name-sabo then collapsed.

The grin then turned into a blue face and ace shot to Sabo-grabbing him before he fell.

"Shit, what do I do?!" Ace panicked but shook his head and ran to the Moby Dick.

Surely Marco could do something!

Thatch did call him a miracle chicken one time...

* * *

"Why do you have a man who's out cold, Ace-yoi?" Marco asked. "You know what, I don't even want to know." Marco facepalmed.

Ace told him anyway.

"And if he isn't your brother-yoi?" Marco questioned, non-existent eyebrow raised.

"Then I'll dunk my head in water for two hours." Ace replied with a determined expression.

"You'll die-yoi." Marco pointed out and ace's eyes widened.

 _"I promise Luffy, I'LL NEVER DIE!"_

"T-then you guys can dunk me in and out of water!" Ace shouted, eyes ablaze.

"So you truly believe that man is your brother-yoi?" Marco smiled.

"Yeah!" Ace nodded his head with absolute conviction.

"I see." Thatch muttered, nodding.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

BOINK

"Keep quiet, this is the infirmary!" Anna the head nurse hissed.

"Yes, yes." Marco, Thatch and ace nodded their heads although with some difficulty due to the bruises.

"Why do we get in trouble?" Thatch whined.

"Guilty by accusation," Anna replied with no hesitation.

"Wow, I feel the love-yoi." Marco deadpanned.

"Anyway, the patient you brought in currently has a fever and won't be waking up in a long time so there's no point waiting here." Anna said and Ace's expression fell.

Anna, being weak to the sad puppy look on Ace immediately started waving her hands around.

"B-But don't worry, I won't let him die or anything!" She stammered.

If it was possible, Ace's face fell even more.

"He could _die_!" Ace cried.

Thatch, Marco and Anna had their hands full that night.

* * *

Ace looked down at the man who could possibly be Sabo and sighed.

What if he wasn't Sabo? What if Sabo was dead all along and Ace refused to believe it?

Ace shook his head.

 _No, if I refuse to give up! This man_ is _Sabo and I'll prove it!_

Too busy thinking Ace didn't notice the woman who was behind him and the fishman.

BANG

Ace was punched in the face by the woman and held his cheek on the floor in surprise before growling.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Excuse me, but _you're_ the one who took _my_ partner!" The woman answered, arms on hips and the fishman nodded furthering the her words.

"Partner?" Ace questioned in confusion.

And so the woman, named Koala, and the fishman, named Hack, explained Sabo's life story to Ace but left out the revolutionary bits.

Ace gave a warm smile to Sabo and ruffled his hair. "I see, you've been through a lot." He mummers.

Thatch came into the room to bring Ace some food before caught sight of the Revolutionaries and pointed his hand at them.

"INTRUDERS!"

Suffice to say, they had to explain a second time.

* * *

Ace sat down on a chair and stared at Sabo, suddenly everything went black and his head rolled on the covers whilst soft snored racked his body.

 _Damn narcolepsy._

* * *

When Ace woke up again, it was to a gentle hand massaging his hair.

Ace sighed before freezing and looking up.

"Yo, Ace. It's been a long time." A voice he remembered, slightly deeper than before.

Ace stood up, eyes shadowed.

"WHO GAVE PERMISSION TO FAKE KILL YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" Ace shouted and gave Sabo a boot to the face.

He was promptly beaten up and forbidden to see Sabo until he got better.

* * *

"I missed you." Ace muttered and inhaled Sabo's scent.

"Did you cry?" Sabo asked.

Ace flushed."Yeah, well Luffy cried more-"

"-Aww, our little hot-head Ace actually cried, how cute~!" Sabo teased but had to avoid the flames starting to sprout.

"I'M NOT CUTE!"


End file.
